SECRETO CALLADO
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Natsumi, tiene algo muy importante que decirle a Endou y viceversa, sólo que lo que ambos se digan harán que este día sea inolvidable, provocando el dolor más grande de la chica. Tal vez lo celebren muchas Endakis.


SECRETO CALLADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son de la gran creación de Level Up y Level 5…..

Aclaraciones: Este song-fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Natsumi, a ver qué tal me salió, espero que les guste, y que decidan cooperar con un lindo review.

POV NATSUMI:

No lo puedo creer, estoy aquí sentada en la heladería Inazuma, a punto de encontrarme con el amor de mi vida, mi Endou-Kun, yo se que aunque no suelo demostrárselo todos los días, él sabe que lo amo y lo importante que es en mi vida desde hace 3 años, tengo algo muy importante que decirle, y por eso estoy aquí esperándolo, de hecho el también me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, tal vez sea que le ofrecieron una beca en el extranjero y va a pedir mi mano en matrimonio, para acompañarlo, vivir juntos y para así por fin poder sellar el amor que nos tenemos, yo se que a papá no le haría mucha gracia, el que me case tan joven, bueno soy una chica de 20 años, pero nunca estuvo en mis planes casarme a tan corta edad, bueno tal vez no tan corta, pero ese chico castaño, y con cara de loco obsesionado con el futbol, me hizo cambiar de decisión, lo acompañaría hasta el lugar más recóndito del planeta.

Últimamente lo he sentido un poco extraño, alejado, pero bueno tal vez estoy exagerando y sólo debe tener problemas con el equipo, o con su mamá que a cada momento trata de separarnos, pero si, debe ser que sólo exagero.

En este momento está entrando, su rostro parece inmutable cuando lo saluda el chico que atiende la heladería y le dice que ya estoy sentada en una esquina del local, el voltea a verme, por lo regular me sonríe con una de esas sonrisas características suyas, mi favorita; pero esta vez, sus ojos se veían carentes de brillo, no parecían los mismos, me veían de una manera penetrante, fulminante, y fue entonces cuando un sentimiento inexplicable me recorrió por cada terminación de mi cuerpo, y lo primero que pensé fue: -Algo anda mal, algo ando muuuy mal. Pero traté de tranquilizarme, tal vez sólo venía de malas, algo raro en él.

Cuando se acercó yo esperaba que me diera un beso pero sólo se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, se sentó y yo por dentro esperaba que me abrazara y me besara, si no lo hizo fue porque entonces si venía muy enojado.

Me senté porque cuando él se había acercado me levanté de mi asiento, Se quedó callado por lo que me pareció una eternidad, tratando según yo de buscar las palabras correctas para decirlas, pero nada salía de su boca, hasta que cansada de esa situación me atreví a romper el silencio, y le dije:

-Endou-kun, tengo algo que decirte, espero que estés listo porque…

No me dejó terminar pues empezó a hablar él

-Si pero yo también tengo algo que decirte y que es más importante- lo dijo de una manera tan espectral

Ok, me dijo que no le iba a decir nada importante o al menos eso le parecía a él, está bien lo pasaré por alto pues estoy muy emocionada y nada va a arruinar este día tan especial.

-Está bien-dije yo- tu primero.

El no rebatió y empezó a hablar, fue entonces cuando mis mayores miedos tomaron fuerza…

-Natsumi-san, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante… yo… yo… no sé cómo decirlo..

-Vamos sólo dilo y ya, -sentía miles de aguijones en la boca del estomago y mi corazón palpitaba más lento, expectante.

-Está bien… Natsumi yo, quiero …. Terminar contigo, esto no funciona, siempre estamos discutiendo y terminamos y regresamos a cada rato, y eso no puede seguir así.

Mi corazón dejó de latir, metafóricamente hablando, sentí que algo se partió dentro de mí, y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, me mordí el labio para que las gotas no corrieran por mis mejillas, si esas lagrimas traicioneras, no tardarían en salir; todo me dio vueltas, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué él quería terminar, conmigo?, ¿pero por qué?

-¿Por qué?- salió en un susurro de mi boca

-Ya te lo expliqué Natsumi.

-Esa no es justificación.

Pero tal como había supuesto las malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo traicioneras, salieron por la comisura de mis ojos, el lo notó, me acarició el brazo y me dijo: -no te pongas mal, no es para tanto, vele el lado bueno, podrás estudiar lo que siempre quisiste, sin que te tenga atada a mi.

¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?, que según él me dejaba en libertad para "ser feliz", pero que no entendía que mi felicidad, era él.

En ese momento, el acto reflejo que hice fue taparme la cara con las manos, y empecé a llorar aún más, ¿Por qué?, a cada momento que hablaba decía más cosas que me lastimaban. ¿Para esto había esperado tanto, para que me lastimara?

FLASHBACK

Hace dos días Natsumi, estaba en su casa mirando un álbum de fotografías que tenía en su armario, pasando las fotos, se le podía ver a ella y a Endou, abrazados y sonriendo, todo parecía perfecto, y sonreía al recordar cada momento en que habían tomado la foto.

De repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, y corrió lo más rápido al baño, en donde se agachó para vomitar estrepitosamente, al terminar, se levantó tan de prisa que sintió que el mundo se le movía, se limpió la boca, y caminó hacia su cama, pero en el trayecto, se le nubló la vista y no supo más.

TERCERA PERSONA:

Lo que ella no vio fue que en ese preciso momento su mayordomo había tocado la puerta para llamarla a cenar, al no obtener respuesta, entró a su habitación y vió a Natsumi tirada en el piso inconsciente. La llevó inmediatamente al hospital, porque el padre de la chica se encontraba de viaje no llegaría hasta el día siguiente y no había a quien más llamar.

Natsumi despertó en el hospital, desorientada, lo primero que vió fue al doctor, y el le preguntó cómo se sentía, a lo que ella respondió que bien.

Después de un rato el doctor le entregó los resultados de unos exámenes para descalificar cualquier enfermedad y le dijo lo último que Natsumi habría esperado escuchar:

Pues, el diagnostico que le voy a dar es que usted…. está embarazada, felicidades. Futura mamá

Lo primero que hizo fue llorar, no porque fuera una desgracia, sino porque, tendrían ella y Mamorou un bebé, un bebé de los dos, una pequeña personita justa y perfectamente mezclada; de camino a su casa, pensaba una y otra vez que su pequeño debería tener los ojos de ella y el color de cabello de él, la piel bronceada de él, y si era un varón se llamaría Daisuke Endou, en honor al abuelo del chico que tanto los quería y que siempre era su alcahuete; y si era una niña se llamaría : Satsumi, la mezcla de sus nombres: Satoru Y Natsumi: Sat-Sumi.

Pero ahora todos esos sueños se esfumaron, él había roto sus ilusiones de vivir en el extranjero con él, de casarse, tener un bebé y una casa, de esperarlo cuando llegara de entrenar a un equipo, esperarlo con una cena muy rica y unos brazos que lo protegerían para gozar de una noche placentera descansando abrazados en la cama, todo eso él lo arruinó.

Por otro lado, el había sido el primero y el único en su vida, el primer hombre con el que había estado, y así se lo pagaba.

POV NATSUMI:

Me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me acercó un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, yo negué con la cabeza, no quería recibir nada que fuera de él, nada excepto este bebé que albergaba en mis entrañas, y precisamente por él tenía que dejar de llorar, esto podría hacerle daño al bebé, así que resistiré todo por él, porque tengo una nueva razón de vivir, alguien por quién luchar. Lo único que me asustaba en estos momentos era ¿Qué le diría a mi padre?, o mejor dicho, ¿cómo le diría a mi padre? Que su única hija modelo estaba embarazada e iba a ser una madre soltera, porque el canalla al cual amaba no le quiso responder, pero es que eso era, jamás le iba a decir que estaba embarazada a Mamorou.

Así que con decisión tomé mi bolso y salí del lugar, al caminar unos minutos, no pude más y comencé a llorar, al ir distraída no me fijé que venía a una alta velocidad un automóvil y que se acercaba justo hacia mí, sólo escuché el claxon y el frenar de esté pero justo en ese momento, sentí el dolor más inmenso que pude sentir, no se comparaba con un corazón roto, pero tal vez si al de una pierna y costillas rotas, ese día que se supone que sería inolvidable, porque le contaría al amor de mi vida que el fruto de nuestro amor pronto llegaría a nuestras vidas, que sería inolvidable, si lo fue pero lo fue porque efectivamente, me rompí una pierna y varias costillas, mi padre supo que estaba embarazada, y a partir de ese día volví a nacer, después de "morir", por unos segundos gracias a una hemorragia interna, pero hoy después de 8 años, puedo decir con todo agradecimiento a la vida que mi pequeña Satsumi y yo somos felices, solas pero al menos nos tenemos a nosotras y eso es lo que importa.

Él la miró y le dijo no te quiero más

Ella se mordió los labios para no llorar

Él la acarició y le dijo no te pongas mal

Ella se tapo la cara y empezó a llorar

Tanto que corrió a la cita para verlo a él

Tanto que esperó el momento de decírselo

Algo dentro de su pecho se despedazó

El secreto que guardaba ya no lo dirá

Él le acercó un pañuelo, no lo quiso usar

Ella tomó su cartera y le dijo adiós

¿Dónde va con tanta pena?

¿Dónde va con tanta pena, dónde va por dios?

Él no adivinó el secreto que tanto calló

¿Dónde va con tanta pena, dónde va por dios?

Con el hijo que ella espera, ¿dónde va señor?

¿Dónde irá con su dolor?

¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde irá señor?

¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde irá señor?

¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?

Noooooo! Que hice casi mato a Natsumi, pero al final me arrepentí espero que haya estada bien y que les haya gustado, ¡no me maten!

La canción en la que está inspirado se llama "Secreto callado" de Diego Verdaguer, solo le cambié un poquitín el final para darle dramatismo.


End file.
